Devil May Grey
by Challos
Summary: Oneshot about one of my OCs, Grey fighting Grimm using Nero's Devil buster. Just action.


**A/N: Someone was suggesting game crossovers, and said DMC, and since I liked the idea of one of my OCs having Nero's devil buster, I decided to do this.**

**OC:**

**Name: Grey (I'll explain his past, so you'll have to wait for his last name)**

**Description: Pretty tall guy coming in a 6'5''. Has grey hair like Professor Ozpin, only much lighter. Male and at around the age of 19, tanned complexion and green eyes. Very, very strong.**

Desino grouped a few papers together and shook them.

"So you want me, to… go to the Devil May Cry universe?" I asked Desino. He nodded.

"Yes, we need you to fill in for the protagonist of the first half of the fourth installment, Nero in this one. He died within the first ten seconds. You will of course, only be able to use his powers." I nodded, knowing the rules between universes.

In some, I could be god like and do almost anything, use any power I wanted simply because there were no rules stopping me. In others, I had to use the powers that were given to me, or none at all. _At least his power is pretty cool._

"Am I going to be able to use my weapon, or is this going to also require me using his?" I asked him, pulling out Falx Gladius and making sure it was fit for battle.

"Yes, you'll be able to use your own weapon Grey, just make sure to follow the rules and it should be fine." He said, putting the papers in a filing cabinet.

"Also Grey, there's something you should know about these demons." He said, waiting for me to ask the question. I sighed.

"Alright, how are they different?"

"In this universe, all the demons are replaced by Grimm from the RWBY universe." _Could be worse, those guys really aren't that tough all things considered._

"Just kill all of the Grimm in the church, and then you're done with that universe." Desino said, waving a hand at me.

I appeared in the middle of a huge church, and it was quiet. There were several stained glass windows, as well as a huge chandelier at the top of the church.

Too quiet apparently, since only seconds after I appeared 6 Beowolves jumped through the stained glass windows around the church, landing on the floor and grouping up. I looked down at my right arm, which was now transformed into a demonic arm, known as the 'Devil Buster' in the Devil May Cry universe. The Beowolves growled and they started to approach me. I tossed Falx Gladius lightly into my left hand. _Good thing I'm ambidextrous or else I wouldn't even be able to use it._

The Beowolves formed in a circle around me, growling while doing so. One of them jumped at me and I grabbed it with my right hand, holding it around its throat. The black beast squirmed in my hands as I choked it. I increased the pressure slightly and it red eyes popped out slightly, and its tongue lolled out, dead. The other Beowolves looked apprehensive about attacking me now, seeing what I had done to their comrade.

They all looked at each other, and finally decided to charge at me all at once. I swung the Beowolf I was holding as a club at two of them, hitting them across the church as the other three jumped at me. I quickly transformed Falx Gladius into scythe form and fired it, spinning me around clockwise and hitting the three Beowolves back with gashes on their chest using the blade. I threw the Beowolf I was holding at the two trying to recover, knocking them back down.

I then reached out my right hand to one of the prostate Beowolves, and picked it up with a spectral hand, pulling it to me and slamming it on the ground in front of me, creating a small crater. I switched to sword form and stabbed it through the chest, making it flail upwards once. I pushed the button on the pommel of the sword and it fired the sword farther into the Beowolf, killing it.

The other four that were still alive composed themselves, shrugging off their wounds as they circled me once again. One leaped at my throat, jaw open ready to kill me. I ducked and switched to scythe form, firing and sending the blade directly down the middle of the Beowolf, cutting it clean in half. The three remaining backed up slightly, and then jumped back out the windows. _Well, I mean I was supposed to kill them, but I don't think I can really catch up to them in this universe. But why did they run away? They usually only run away if-_

My eyes widened in realization as a gigantic nevermore crashed through the massive wooden doors of the church, landing with a 'whoosh' onto the cement floor. It roared at me, and flew straight towards me. _So THAT'S why they ran. I should probably take the hint next time. _I looked around for anything to take cover behind, and saw no salvation. The bird was across the church, nearing every second. I knew that it was going to hit me with its claws, and unless I found some way to dodge them, I was going to be finely ground up.

_Walls aren't going to stop it, since it just crashed through the door. But maybe a direct hit to the head could do the trick, at least for a moment. _The massive bird was going to cross the middle of the church and I saw my opportunity. I pointed the gun barrel at the chandelier as the Nevermore charged me. _Wait for it…_ It was getting closer to the chandelier as I waited. _NOW!_ I saw my opportunity and shot the chandelier, breaking the chain holding it from the ceiling as it crashed down on the head of the Nevermore.

_I was not expecting that to work._ The bird slid next to me, carried by its momentum, and breaking several of the pewslined around the church along with the crystal chandelier on its head. _Well I think that should be all of it._ I thought, walking towards the door that was my exit. As I walked past the gigantic Nevermore, I saw some of the crystals hanging off it start shaking slightly, as if there was an earthquake approaching.

I stopped. _There shouldn't be any seismic activity, because that would defeat the rules and is too random. That would only mean that-_ _but only one of massive size would be able to do something like that. If that's the case, then I should probably get ready, because depending on the size of it. _The crystals started to shake vigorously, and I started turning with my sword held in both hands, waiting for the inevitable.

A massive 150 foot goliath burst through the wall where I had just been standing, looking at me with its huge, evil red eyes. It didn't bother roaring or even any other threatening gesture before charging me. _I didn't even know it was possible for them to become that big. _There was no way for me to evade its attack, the Grimm was possible of breaking through walls, and going through the door without finishing my mission would result in me getting yelled at by Desino, which I did not want considering I worked for him.

I put out my right hand and tried to push the goliath back, only resulting in me getting decked, and with the Goliath's speed unchanged. It stopped next to me, raising a huge foot to stomp me into a paste. The foot came down, only to meet my demonic arm which managed to hold it back unsteadily. It strained against my arm, desperately trying to squash me like a bug.

The foot finally broke my apparition like arm, and it hurtled towards me. _Well I shouldn't die, I should just end back up in Nowhere if what Desino said is true. Might as well go down trying though._ I aimed my sword perpendicular to the ginormous foot and clicked the pommel, launching it into the air and into the foot. The beast roared in pain, trying to rid itself of the toothpick like sword that was impaled into its foot. I picked myself up quickly and pulled the sword out of the foot of the beast, leaving a huge hole.

It looked even more enraged as I did this, and started to flail its trunk around. The trunk was huge, at least six or seven feet in diameter. I grabbed onto its underside with my spectral arm, pulling me towards the soft underbelly. I stabbed my sword into the elephant-like Grimm, giving me an easier hold on the beast. I pulled out the sword, and moved my way along the underside of the beast as it tried to shake me from its underside.

I paid no heed to its constant shaking and climbed up its right side to reach its back. The Grimm threw itself against a wall, bringing us outside the church and into the night. _Ow… Bastard used me as a freaking human shield, literally. _I worked my way up its side slightly slower than before from the wall breaking on my back as it sped its way into a dense forest.

I clambered onto its back as the forest grew even denser, I stood up, and almost flew off the speeding Grimm from a branch. _Tall trees. _I crouched and moved my way as fast as I possibly could towards its head, having to steady myself occasionally when it tried to shake me.

The beast's head was huge as I finally reached it. I switched to scythe form and laid the blade against its neck, and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened, and I was left feeling silly for even trying, and switched back to sword form. I ducked under another branch and saw a glowing symbol on top of the Grimm's head. _That looks important. _I slid down onto its neck and onto the symbol. I held my sword with both hands above the glowing symbol, and stabbed it. The beast roared, nearly throwing me off as it felt its head being impaled.

I pushed the button on the pommel and the sword drove itself further into the Grimm, stopping it almost altogether. The Grimm swung its trunk at me and I ducked, nearly having my head taken off by the massive appendage. I clicked the button twice more, sending the blade even further into the head, and the beast finally roared one last time, defeated, and started to fall. _Maybe being on the Grimm while killing it wasn't the best._

I started to fall along with the Grimm and braced for impact, holding onto my sword with a death grip. The beast fell to a ground with an earth shattering 'BOOM' and my bones felt jarred as I held my sword, dangling in the air. _Well I'm not dead, that's a plus. _I fell the short distance to the ground and pulled out my sword.

I appeared in Nowhere and saw Desino signing paperwork. _I've heard that people have a lot of paperwork, but where does he get so much? Does he make up fake things to sign?_

"Good job, now I think that your next mission will be slightly… different." He said, looking over at me and smiling.

**A/N: Well, that's all for this chapter! I think I'll continue with a series of Fics with crossovers to different games. If you want to see any games crossover with RWBY, PM me it, or give me a review and tell me it there.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and make sure to leave a favorite or follow, as well as a **_**constructive**_** review, as it greatly helps with my writing! Thanks for reading!**

**Many thanks to –Falcyon- for editing. Be sure to check out his stuff, too!**


End file.
